


Clint and Skye

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [235]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sky and Clint are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint and Skye team-up to save Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Skye

Clint almost punched her in the face. Good thing she was fast enough to dodge his fist. “Skye?”

“What are you doing here?” Skye asked him. She started running down the hallway, not waiting for Clint to follow or answer.

“What are  _you_  doing here?” Clint shot back, jogging to catch up to her.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to find Coulson.” She lowered her voice to a whisper and stuck close to the wall as an intersection came up. 

“Alone?” Clint peered the corner and found no one there. He crossed the hall and motioned for Skye to follow. “You do that now?”

“Months now, actually.” He could feel her rolling her eyes at him. 

“Where’s May? and Bobbi? and the others? Why aren’t they giving you back up?” Clint fired off three consecutive arrows as he ran, going for the cameras overhead.

“Busy. SHIELD currently has all hands on deck. But you knew that. Are we going to find Coulson or do you need my ID to check if I’m legal?” 

Clint was about to say something witty and rhetorical - really, he was - when they walked into what seemed like a lab. There were multiple guards stationed and before he could even say anything, Skye moved in.

She kicked the guy closest to her’s leg, sending him down momentarily and holding him in a choke-hold, just enough time to fire off two shots that take down two other guys. She used the choke hold to tumble them both forward and shot the guy at point blank. 

Hiding behind one of the many tables, she fired off a shot to the roof making another goon look up, she shot him too, but she missed and only sent the guy on his knees. She stood up, when another one appeared and shot on sight, then replaced her magazine with one quick motion even as she rolled off the table to get to the other side. When the guy that she missed tried to reach for her, she took his hand and pulled him over her head so that he was back on the ground. He got up and tried to punch her. She evaded it easily and turned so that she was in his arms, she fired off a shot into his chest, the bullet bouncing off to the other guy that was creeping up behind them. She let the body fall to the ground and fired off two more shots at the incoming enemy. 

She crouched behind a table and fired a shot into one of the pipes just as another guy was trying to get to her. She rounded the table and shot the guy easily. When she tried to shoot again, her gun was empty. She discarded the gun and slid on the floor to kick the guy trying to get to a weapon. She grabbed it first and fired off two shots at him, then one last for the remaining guy. 

With a panting breath, she turned to Clint.

Clint stood there, mouth hanging open. He shook his head and shut his mouth. “Apparently, I don’t need to.” He gave her a grin and a pat on the shoulder. “Good job.” 

He heard her snort good-naturedly before following him into the next room. 

“What about the Avengers? Aren’t they your back-up?” She asked him.

Clint snorted. “Yeah, right. I can do things on my own, thanks. Besides, they’re all busy with personal shit.” Clint rounded another hallway and found face to face with another hallway full of goons. 

Clint ran towards them even before Skye could blink. He held on to a guy’s head, tumbling them both forward with Clint on top. He fired off two arrows for the next to guys and jumped up to grab a pipe, swinging his legs to kick one guy in the head. His legs landed on the next guy’s shoulders, and Clint let go of the pipe, sending most of his weight to his upper body so that the guy tumbled forward.

Clint got up again just in time to avoid being shot. He ran past two guys and ran up the wall beside him, holding on to the pipes again long enough for the remaining four to shoot each other.

Clint grinned at Skye when his boots touched the ground, bowing grandly. He heard her chuckle and he looked up just in time to see her shaking her head.

“You are ridiculous.” She told him.

Clint shrugged back. “I try my best.” They both ran side by side talking good naturedly, as if this was just a normal conversation at a coffee shop and not a HYDRA raid. 

They’re up to the discussion of which was better, pancakes or waffles - and honestly, Clint was fighting a losing battle with Skye - when the door just ahead of them burst open and a goon flies out with the debris of the door, only to land by their feet.

They raised their weapons ready for another wave of goons, only to find Phil walking out with his jacket missing. 

He looked just as surprised as they were. “Clint? Skye? What are you two doing here?”

“We’re here to save you.” Skye informed him with a raised eyebrow.

“Although,” Clint stretched his head to peer over Coulson, “judging by the looks of it, you didn’t need us to.”

Coulson rolled his eyes at him. “You both didn’t have to, but thank you.” He reached up to wrap his hand around Clint’s neck to pull him down and gave him a kiss. Clint’s hands snaked around Phil’s waist, pulling him closer.

They broke apart when Skye cleared her throat. She smirked at both of them, knowingly. “Touching as this is, this looks more like parents kissing and I’d really rather not see it.” 

Clint glared at her but she only stuck her tongue out at him.

Phil laughed, “C’mon let’s get out of here. We can get Thai before we head back to HQ.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120260409471/i-think-i-ate-too-much-sushi-i-never-want-to-eat)


End file.
